greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alex Karev
Private Practice I've just remembered that a few of the GA characters appeared in PP for the crossover (Alex is one). I'l add them eventually but if I forget, could somebody else please add them or remind me? 18:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Never mind. Done. 19:05, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Jo Should Jo be listed as his fiancée? Tooniee (talk) 20:54, March 17, 2014 (UTC) *No, because she said no once she found out that he intended that to be a proposal. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:17, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Right, sorry, I already forgot :D I have to rewatch the episodes but I've so been busy lately. I'll have more time this weekend and then I'll finish 10x15 summary. Tooniee (talk) 06:23, March 19, 2014 (UTC) *That's okay. I've re-watched 10x15 about 20 times already. I've been working on filling in the components without getting too burned out on things. It's slow going, but 10x14 is pretty good. Going to start 10x15 things ASAP. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 06:31, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Early life section This section of this articel is a bit confusing. In the first paragraph it says that not much is known about his childhood. One paragraph later you wirte rightfully, that he was in juvi and in foster care and that his mother has some kind of mentalhealth issue. So can somebody do a work over of this complete section? *Yes, you can! Nerdfightergirl (talk) 12:34, May 23, 2014 (UTC) *Maybe i can, but i´m not a native speaker. So i don´t know if this would be a good idea. Okay, I tried my best. *Also another question: Where does the information about his grandmother came from? I rewatched most of the episodes, but this information i couldn´t find. *The grandmother thing comes from when he was talking to Izzie about her seeing Denny. He said his grandma appeared to him and told him not to masturbate. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 16:31, May 23, 2014 (UTC) *Ah okay, thanks for clearing that up. Now i´m wondering if this should stay in his early life section or better in the trivia one. I think it´s better in the trivias, because it´s not really a detail of his early life. What do you think? *And something else: in the episode where Izzie gets Jane Doe admited to psych, he mentioned that he had to admit someone close to him earlier in his life. I gues that´s the mother, but i´m not sure if this was really mentioned or just me guessing. He said that he couldn´t take care of this person, because he was not a man yet, but now he is, or something like that. *It's his mother. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 00:56, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Fellowship Sholudn´t the fellowship in ped have ended a bit prior to the season finale of season 10? I´m not sure, but didn´t Dr. Buthole say that he only would hire Alex, if his fellowship was over? *It must have, yes. Though Grey's isn't exactly know for its easy to follow timelines. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 00:57, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Also possible is that Dr. Lebackes made some changes in his offer. I guess that is the case, as Cristina is still mentioned to be a fellow in episode 10x23 numerous times. Tooniee (Page me!) 05:55, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Lebackes made some changes, but we have also the possibility that the fellowship from Alex and Cristina ended in the 2 week time shift between Fear of the unknown and the previous episode. Start as an intern Note for myself: Not done yet, sorting out the informations. A-f-s002 (talk) 16:09, May 24, 2014 (UTC)A-f-s001A-f-s002 (talk) 16:09, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Question: Is this enough on his early days as an intern? I don´t want to make overlaps with the career section.A-f-s002 (talk) 16:28, May 24, 2014 (UTC) "Enough" is always a judgment call. And career is inevitably going to overlap with history. That's just how it is. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 16:31, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but thats my first judgment call so i´m really unsure, if to stop now is the right one.A-f-s002 (talk) 16:33, May 24, 2014 (UTC) *I'm going to tell you what I always tell new editors: Be Bold. There is nothing that you can do that can't be undone. And having more information that is necessary is better than having less than needed. Tooniee and I are always here to help if you're not sure how to do something or if something belongs in history or notes or relationships, but for the most part, if you think it should be there, it belongs there. The nature of wikis is that they're fan-run and the fans get to decide what's there. We, the admins, are really just here to keep the peace and make larger formatting decisions. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 16:37, May 24, 2014 (UTC) *Thanks for the advise. Now i will think about it a bit more and maybe ad something more.A-f-s002 (talk) 16:42, May 24, 2014 (UTC)